


Marshmallow

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Marshmallows, Snow Storm, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, hand holding, spoiling a king, warm fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Ryuusui is in love and wants to give his crush anything he desires. Thing is, people notice. Including his crush.
Relationships: Chrome/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Marshmallow

Snow falls capturing the bright lights of the science lab. Each becoming their own little stars. Easily capturing the smiling face Ryuusui fell in love with in time. 

Ryuusui watches Chrome’s grin go from eye to eye. Glitter sparkles his eyes as he takes another sip of the hot cocoa Senku had made. 

“So bad!” Chrome smiles in delight, trying not to burn his tongue as he sips on more. 

“Ah it’s a little grainy texture wise, and we’re using goat milk, but it’s still pretty good.” Senku chuckles beside him as Francois has already begun to pass around cups for everyone. They couldn’t make much. But they could definitely make enough for at least a cup each for the working teams. 

“Sir.” Francois is in front of Ryuusui, holding their hand over the steamy cup of hot cocoa. The snow was falling a tad harder than before, and they didn’t want it to fall into the master’s drink. 

“Thank you!” Ryuusui grins, “now if only we had marshmallows!” 

“Ah it’d take more time than it’s worth today- maybe goats milk foam could be made? With the glucose I extracted before.” Senku hums in thought on it, having overheard him. 

“It doesn’t sound as appealing.”

“Ma-rsh Mel-low?” Chrome sounds out the new word and Ryuusui smiles. He was learning so much so fast. The blond wonders when he had fallen for him. But that didn’t matter. He had always desired him, as everyone he meets, but this was different. Chrome was special. 

“Fluffy mounds of whipped sugar, water, and gelatin, we wouldn’t be able to perfectly recreate store bought ones yet.” Senku chuckles as he has seemed to have already finished the hot cocoa he picked over moments ago. 

The way Chromes eyes even dazzled as something as simple as _marshmallows_ brought Ryuusui to a grin. 

“Francois, next round tomorrow, can you do it?”

“Of course.” Francois smiles gently. They meet eyes with Ryuusui and the master knew he was caught. He only wanted it to be made to impress Chrome. To see how he smiles with the marshmallow in the hot cocoa. Francois knew. Of course they did. 

“Ah I’m excited!” Chrome looks at Ryuusui with hope. 

“We need to take shelter soon, we’re about to be hit with a heavy night snow storm.” Senku is gazing up at the sky. Calculations clearly shooting through his mind like heavy rain. 

Shelter meant a lot of things. But to Ryuusui, it meant another glance of jealousy at the lead scientist. He was allowed to sleep next to Chrome in the shed. While he knew they didn’t have anything going on between them, it still felt like he needed to be protective. 

So it’s odd when his idle chat with Chrome had led the brunette into his own shelter. The stove heater already burning in the middle of the room. Senku has already turned off the lights for the night aside from the one right near the village entrance. So most light came from the fire and floating wicks on Ryuusui’s walls. 

“Ah the snow has really gotten rough out there.”

Chrome shivers and sips at his cup, only to realize that it’s gone bone dry. “Aww man.”

Ryuusui had only nursed his own cup a bit. Too involved in his own head of romances to have really enjoyed it. Without even a moments hesitation, he held his cup out to Chrome, offering it. 

“It’s a bit cold now, but it’s still warm enough to make you say _that’s baaaad_ he jokes with him. 

“You sure?” Ryuusui knew he had to be seeing things. Chrome couldn’t be _blushing_ at his dumb joke right now. 

“Yeah, at this rate it’ll be freezing by the time I finish it, go ahead.” 

“Thanks.” 

Their fingers brush against each other when he has handed the cup over to Chrome. Ryuusui has to bite his lip to stop from just taking Chrome’s hand in full. 

“You staying here tonight?” Ryuusui asks, listening as the wind begins to howl outside. 

“If you don’t mind, it’s not worth it to try and get to the shed, I’ll freeze before I get there.”

A _Chrome-sicle_ Ryuusui jokes with himself. 

“Senku won’t be lonely without you?”

Chromes chokes one the hot cocoa and laughs, “why would he miss me? I’m not a kid.”

“Well you two sleep next to each other, it’s just a thought.”

“Nah, he’ll probably be thankful he won’t have to put up with my snoring.” Chrome shakes his head and sips more at the cocoa. 

It goes quiet between them. It’s been awhile since they’ve just been alone together. Typically someone else was around to help them move along conversation. But today there’s nothing but quiet. Well, aside from the winds idle whispering. Like they’re mocking Ryuusui for not making a move. 

“You like hot cocoa?” Ryuusui finally speaks up. As if it wasn’t obvious Chrome was head over heels for the stuff. 

“I love it!” Chrome’s toothy grin makes Ryuusui’s heart beat fast. Without thinking, he replies. 

“I’d give you a whole village worth of it if I could.” 

Chrome’s cheeks flare red and he stutters on his word for a moment. “Well then there wouldn’t be enough for everyone else.”

“We could make more for everyone else.”

Chrome swallows a moment and caramel eyes meet chocolate. Chrome looks away and then back to him. 

“You do that a lot you know.”

“Huh?”

“Say stuff like that- I’ve been meaning to ask why.” His fingers press tight to the cup. “Always complimenting me- or when I say something you try to make it happen- like the marshmallows- and that green tea stuff the other day- and barbecue pork- even when I was curious about wind up dolls the next thing I knew you guys had shoved one in my face.”

Ryuusui has been too obvious huh? Trying to fulfill the desires of his crush. He bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck. There’s no reason to lie. 

“Well I just... like seeing you happy is all.” He laughs and looks away. “Sorry, grand gestures are kind of all I know.”

Chrome shifts in the spot he had sat cross legged on. Looking down into his cocoa and taking a small sip. “If you’re trying to get me to like you more.. you don’t have to do that you know.”

Ryuusui’s eyes went wide and he wondered if Chrome even knew the extent of what he was saying 

“I already like you a-and all that you’re already doing so... favoriting me like that might get you in trouble with some of the other villagers.” Ryuusui has no idea what Chrome means by this. His words are strange. And it makes the blond have to laugh. 

“I think I’m allowed to favorite the guy I’m in love with.”

Their eyes meet again and both of them mirror twin blushes and surprise. It’s quiet another moment. The cracking of the stove fire and the wind blowing against the shelter does little to fill the whole room. 

“...Senku has told me it’s.. okay to like other guys... but he didn’t tell me what to do if they felt the same.” 

“Can’t rely on that guy for romance advice, that’s more of a me department.” Ryuusui laughs but feels his palms becoming clammy by the second. 

“Then what do you do?” When did they sit so close together? “When the other guy feels the same?”

Ryuusui really can’t believe this was happening. Chrome was looking at him hopefully and suddenly all his words caught in his throat. He wants to be confident and sure like always. But it’s hard when the cute boy sitting next to him was so honest about his feelings. 

“I think he’d like it if you kissed him.” Ryuusui says low. They’re not really facing each other. More like sitting on side by side with their heads turned. The soon to be captain shifts though. Because Chrome didn’t miss that invitation by a millimeter. And they’re both leaning in. 

Chrome’s lips are in every manner _soft_. They taste of hot cocoa. Ryuusui can tell Chrome has never kissed anyone, simply because of how locked up his body is. But it’s cute. His hand comes up to gently hold Chrome’s cheek. Guiding him into a slow, more gentle kiss. Chrome’s body relaxes after a moment. The heat from his face was comparable to the hot stove next to them. 

Slowly they part. Look at each other and smile. 

“What are we going to say to everyone?” 

For a moment Ryuusui wondered if Chrome meant Ruri. He had certainly thought that Chrome had been infatuated with her still. He had desired them to be together for Chrome’s happiness. Even if he hurt from that thought. Thankfully he won’t have to worry about that now. Then he understood he more-so meant the other so called _generals_. 

“We’ll just tell them the truth.” Ryuusui chuckles, “most modern timers don’t mind this type of relationship, save for a few ah, unsavory folks.” 

“I’ve never dated anyone before.” Chrome rubs the back of his neck. 

“You’re a natural at a lot of things you do Chrome, there’s no rush- and if you don’t want to actually start a relationship then well...” Ryuusui didn’t want to force anything on him. 

“No! No.. I want to.. being around you makes me feel... _bad_ in a good way... like the hot cocoa.”

Ryuusui smiles at him, “okay then,” he huffs a laugh, “just relax then, and stay by this fire with me tonight.”

Their hands find each other between them. The wind still blows outside but it’s now unheard. The only thing on their minds are the new adventure they’re starting inside this grand one they’re already apart of. 

••••

“ _Marshmallow is so baaad_ ” Chrome beams up at Ryuusui who had just let him taste a wooden spoonful of the marshmallow Francois had whipped up. 

Fresh snow was still on the ground. Senku and the gorilla team are digging out paths in the deep snow for all of them. The brunette is excitedly putting some of the marshmallow goodness in his fresh cup of cocoa. 

“Bad in the best way.” Ryuusui agrees and sips his own cup. 

“Like you too.” Chrome smirks and Ryuusui can’t help but smirk back at him. 

Chrome was actually quite the confident dude. And his smirk made Ryuusui’s heart light up like the sun had just risen. 

“Hey you two, less flirting more workin’ this snow ain’t gonna shovel itself.” Senku looks exhausted trying to shovel more snow than he could handle, anxious to get back in the lab. 

Francois chuckles next to them and they catch each other’s eyes as they blush. 

“Yeah but I’m still gonna flirt with him.”

No one but the three seem to catch Ryuusui’s remark. 

“Thanks,” Chrome laughs over the rim over his cup, eyes fluttering up to smile at the blond, “for the marshmallow.” 

“Anything for you.”

They both chuckle and get another glare from Senku but then he smiles and shakes his head at them. 

“I don’t think you have to go through the trouble of telling anyone.” Francois speaks up. “I think they already know sir.”

Ryuusui hadn’t even told Francois about last nights event that had led to it. But like always Francois was like a watchful bird. They knew everything from the moment they lay eyes on Ryuusui each morning. Chrome seems shocked, but then almost comforted by those words. 

“More marshmallow and cocoa for celebration?” Ryuusui raises a brow. With a raised cup and a cheer, Chrome can’t help the grin stuck on his face. 

“Please!”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this on a whim I hope you enjoy ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ I love them they are BABS


End file.
